Que ferais-je sans toi ?
by Wiloo
Summary: Shelby, vient de mourir. Comment, moi, Rachel, vais-je m'en sortir? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ... OS Finchel.


**Shelby vient de mourir, et Rachel ne sait comment réagir. Heureusement, elle a l'amour de sa vie, Finn à ses côtés. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez cet OS.**

* * *

Je sentais mes jambes trembler au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Je n'avais plus la force de penser à quoi que se soit et chacun de mes mouvements me brisaient le coeur. Moi, Rachel Berry, me rendait à l'enterrement de Shelby Corcoran. Ma mère. Celle qui n'avait pas été là quand j'en avais eu besoin, mais qui malgré tout, m'avait donné la vie. Je ne pouvais cesser de revoir les policiers, venus nous annoncer son accident. Je n'avais su que dire. Mes papas avaient alors organisé l'enterrement. Je vit la terre tomber sur cette tombe, qui ne ressemblait en rien à ma mère. Mes yeux ne pleuraient même pas. Je crois que j'en étaient incapables. Je ne prononçai aucun mot dans la voiture qui nous ramena chez nous. Arrivés, je montai directement dans ma chambre. M'endormant instantanément.

Ce matin fut un des plus tristes de ma vie. Même les intentions touchantes de Kurt pour me remonter le moral ne marchèrent pas. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée me sembla durer une éternité. Finn, me vit et courut aussitôt vers moi. C'est dans ses bras, que j'osai enfin pleurer, et vider cette peine encombrante. Il me regarda, de ses yeux doux et intentionnés. Il savait ce que je ressentais. Lui aussi avait perdu son père, qu'il avait, comme moi avec ma mère, pratiquement pas connu.

Finn : Rachel, je suis là... murmura-t-il, au creux de mon oreille.

N'arrivant pas à prononcer un mot, je me blottissais de nouveau contre lui et attendait. La sonnerie sonna alors, et il m'accompagna en cours. Il n'était pas dans ma classe, mais il s'en fichait. Je savais qu'il voulait être avec moi.

Moi : Finn, c'est bon ... Je vais m'en sortir ... prononçai-je.

Il prit ma main et la serra fort. Ses doigts me rassurèrent.

Finn : Je t'aime dit-il doucement, en m'embrassant.

Ses lèvres, étaient aussi douces que d'ordinaire, et elle me donnèrent la force de rentrer dans la salle, de m'installer et de sortir mon cours. C'est tout ce que je fis. J'étais incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que se soit. Et, je commençai à penser à Shelby. Il y a deux ans, je l'ai retrouvée

* * *

. Et j'ai au même instant trouvé un modèle féminin, à suivre. Même si durant toutes ces années; elle n'avait pas été présente pour moi, je l'aimais. Je savais qu'une part de moi était comme elle. La cloche retentit, et je commençai, mollement à ranger mes affaires. Kurt me regarda, et m'aida à les ranger. Il me lança un sourire compréhensif, et m'accompagna jusqu'au cours suivant. Jusqu'à midi, rien de bien spécial ne se passa. Après avoir mangé, je me rendais, avec Finn à mes côtés, dans la salle du glee club.

Finn : On n'est pas obligé d'y aller. Si tu ne veux pas.

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je, je tiendrai le coup. Si tu es là, tout va bien alors ...

La séance réussit à me divertir l'esprit. Je réussis même à sourire plusieurs fois aux âneries que Finn dit.

Ce soir là, il rentra avec moi. Il fit tout avec moi. Il sentait bien qu'il devait être présent, et je savais que sans lui, je me serai déjà effondrer. Il était mon pilier qui me permettait de rester en vie. Celui sans qui je n'aurai plus le goût de rien faire. Celui sans qui ma vie resterait un trou vide, sans amour. Il était celui que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je savais que s'il le fallait, j'étais prête à lui donner ma vie.

Finn : Tu veux que je te fasses des crêpes ? Je sais que tu adore les crêpes avec du sirop d'érable. Dit-il, en se léchant presque les babines.

Sa tête m'arracha un sourire et il se mit alors à faire des crêpes.

Moi : Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide pour la cuisson ? Je me souviens encore des dernières que tu ai faites ... Bien cramées !

Finn : N'importe quoi, elles étaient juste croustillantes !

Moi : Croustillantes et noircies c'est bien ça hein ?

Finn ne poursuivit pas la discussion, il se concentra pleinement dans la cuisson des crêpes. Quand il se concentrait, il avait un regard sérieux et il tirait inconsciemment sa langue. Dans deux minutes il allait me demander de l'aider.

Finn : Dis Rach, tu viens m'aider ?

Je le connaissais par coeur. Je m'approchai de lui et l'aidai à retourner ces belles crêpes. Une fois finies, nous les mangions avec amour. Ayant perdu mon peu de bonne humeur, je baissait légèrement la tête. Il le remarqua immédiatement.

Finn : Rachelounette ... Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu dois te dire "Pourquoi elle? " , "Qu'a-t-elle fait pour le mériter ? " Il n'y a pas de réponses à tes questions, j'en ai bien peur. La vie est injuste, et ça met en colère, c'est sûr, mais il ne faut pas se laisser décourager. Je ne te laisserai pas Rachel.

Ces paroles embuèrent mes yeux de larmes, il avait totalement compris. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, je me laissai aller dans ses bras. Ils étaient rassurants, et m'empêchaient de m'écrouler.

Moi : Je t'aime tellement Finn ... Dis-je, sincère, mes larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Finn : Moi aussi Rachel, moi aussi.

Son regard en disait tellement. Je supposai que le mien aussi. Il était là pour moi. Il était mon âme soeur, je le sut en cet instant présent. Parce que les baisers et les yeux en disent parfois plus que de simples mots. J'allai m'en sortir je le savais. J'en étais convaincue. Cela allait prendre un certain temps, mais avec lui à mes côtés, tout était possible. Finn, je t'aime plus que ma vie. Restons là, encore quelques siècles ...

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça me ferait très plaisir.**


End file.
